Laboratory animals are a vital part of teaching and research at Oregon State University. To improve the quality of both the animals and their care, we are requesting support for equipment and personnel for a Laboratory Animal Research and Quarantine Facility. This unit will vastly improve the care of laboratory animals at the University by providing the following: a facility for quarantine, conditioning and treatment of laboratory animals; space and equipment for washing and sanitizing cages and racks for both this facility and other facilities on campus that now lack this capability; a cage pool for use campus wide; housing of research animals for investigators whose departmental facilities are inadequate or non-existant; laboratory animal technicians and supervisory assistance for selected areas of the campus; facilities for training animal technicians, students, and faculty in the humane care and treatment of laboratory animals used in animal experimentation.